New Light
by FireFull12
Summary: Harry Potter has been keeping many sectets among them being his name, looks, personality, and skills. But now he cant hide anymore because he has someone to protect, a new light to his dark soul. Harrison Potter has a dark power, Shadow Magic. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh

Warnings: Rated T for mild language and violence and bad grammar ooh and Slash pairing

Summary: Harry always had different powers that he has never shown to anyone, a past that was never told, and a look that has never been seen. However, upon seeing Yugi a light without a dark he knows that there must be something that he can do so all of the sudden everything is being revealed and not even at a slow pace.

Author Note: READ AND REVIEW~! On another note this story is slightly based off a similar one ((Obviously)) that i read awhile ago. Some credit to the one that wrote that fic is due thanks for moving my muse whoever you were((I forgot the name's))

Chapter One:

Harrison James Potter, commonly known as Harry, was thinking about all the things that had happened to him throughout his time at a school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also thinking about all the secrets he kept through his stay there. After all he was a lot of things and being a first-rate liar and secret keeper was among them.

But first to lay the foundation, Hogwarts was a beautiful place. Secrets of magic contained, a good learning society, but at times very dangerous. The majesty of it all hide other things that were not as great, like say the evil beings in the forest, or possibly the less then friendly things that were inside. Such as some of the teachers, like one in particular, Snape.

In his first year, with was meant to be the initial time he was exposed to magic, he almost lost his life. After all that is what happens when an eleven year old goes against a troll that was easily five times his size. Then there was a mystery that revolved around one of the most famous magical pieces of all time the sorcerer's stone. The sorcerer's stone as a glistening and innately powerful, red colored gem, that held many secrets that even Harrison hadn't discovered in that year. The one after said stone was the well known dark wizard, Voldemort, the same person that killed Harrison's parents. The raven haired boy solved the obstacles that were hiding the stone however in the end he ended up fighting against Voldemort and only just getting away with his life. Thankfully the stone was safe as well.

In his second year there was another conspiracy that was being spread about the school, as many of the students became paralyzed. Everyone around the school believed it was Harrison because he had the power to speak to snakes called parselmouth that was rumored to only go to descendants of Sytherin, whom was said to be the one behind the first opening of the chamber of secrets. As it turned out Harrison was not behind what was happening. He did however, find the one guilty party after a long series of events. The being responsible was Tom Riddle who was Voldemort well he was still young. Harrison had to fight against him once again to prove his innocents and again almost died by the fang of a large snake that he only just managed to kill.

Harry's third year was by far the best and easiest that he would have. After all this time he didn't end up fighting against his parents' murder only the one that was said to give away his parents' location to Voldamert. Another mystery was solved however when it was found out that Sirius Black the one put away for helping Voldemort turned out to be framed and to be young Harrison's godfather. After all of that was sorted out though Sirius had to leave because he was still on the run from escaping prison.

Up next for Harrison was the Triwizard Tournament with took place in his fourth year. He was nominated for a spot on the competition and wasn't happy as he was forced to participate. After all who would want to take part in a tournament that had taken away lives before. Even though he was force though he still did his best and ended up in the last part of the event. Something that later he would regret after all it lead to the rebirth of a completely solid Voldemort unlike the ones he fought in the past that were on other people this one was the real deal. He knew that the moment that he left the depressing and dull looking graveyard after being tortured with the body of a friend Cedric Diggory. Even with the physical evidence something horrible happened the people of the wizarding world refused to believe that their worst enemy was alive again and a smear campaign against Harry and his strongest believer Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of his school.

During all these years and events however Harry was hiding some very important things about himself. Such as his name, power, personality, appearance, and living arrangements. Many people would not understand why someone would hide their very self from everyone. However Harry had good reasons.

First off why should he show himself to a world that was only going to see what they wanted anyway. After all that was what happened to many famous people. Everyone saw what they wanted when they wanted. This was only proven during his years at school when the students loved him as their Savior then the next moment he was paralyzing people. Not to mention Dumbledore.

When he entered the wizarding world the first thing he noticed was that people expected him to be someone that he was not. After all they had thought he was going to be a brave young boy that looked like his father and saved the world. They didn't know that ever since he was very young he had put an illusion around himself to hide his looks so that his so called relatives wouldn't start abusing him more then they already did.

So the world was happy when a skinny knobby kneed raven haired boy with emerald eyes showed up. If they could see through the illusion that he had put up they would be confused to see a boy that was perfectly in shape with spiked hair that had purple highlights. They would be baffled the eyes that well still emerald glowed with knowledge and amusement a lot of the time.

What made him make the decision to keep the appearance up was the look he saw in his headmaster's eyes at his fake humble expression, underweight body, and clothing that looked to be his cousins hand me downs. He saw satisfaction, it was as though the man had just won a jackpot in his almost emaciated appearance.

So Harrison didn't only hide his appearance but any powers that may have seemed not ordinary even by wizard standards. Such as a power that he had been using ever since he was too young to remember. This power involved shadows that could strengthen the power of wizards that he was born with.

As the years went on so did his act. He was happy with the results that had gained him a godfather and an almost peaceful education. Also the years gave him plenty of time to look for clues on what his power was and where it came from. It was in the beginning of his fourth year that he found it.

The power he held was ancient, from Egypt to be more exact. It had been only by chance that he had come across the old, dusty, heavy tome that held the knowledge that was needed. This power, as he found out was gifted to those who had injured souls so that they could heal. Over time however, people began to abuse this power and one of the strongest users at the time had sealed it away into seven magical items. It is said that there are some people that still had the power but they were mostly situated around the game called Duel Monsters.

In his childhood he too played that fun, and interesting strategy game. Even now it was a big part in his life. Harrison's childhood was hard and he tried not to stand out too much unless it came to dueling. That was why he changed his name from Harrison to the less noticeable one Harry.

Even now his cards, that had been his only friends during childhood were in his pocket. As a child he had entered a lot of competitions using his real name Harrison. When he played he almost never lost, after all if he believed in his cards then they would lead him right thorough the game and make him a winner. The cards being semi sentiment would know how they wanted to be played.

Harrison was startled out of his thoughts when a feeling that he recognized fell over him. A wrenching cold that settled right into your bones and a feeling of hopelessness right on the edge of his consciousness. He knew however that this time they were not there for him, or perhaps they were but got sidetracked toward someone else.

Someone else, he almost panicked a bit. He was fine with people getting hurt if it was from their own stupidity but he couldn't stand it if someone was hurt because of something after him. Going against his, despite what others thought, strong survival instinct he runs toward the danger again.

It didn't take all that long to get there, observing the scene in front of him he felt almost sick. There was a young looking boy there and he didn't look good, he would go as far as to say that the teen was suffering depression, the Dementors were worsening it. For a moment the younger teen looked him in the eyes and it took everything not to tear up, loneliness, helplessness, insecurity, and heartbreak.

_God,_ thought Harrison as he too felt just a little bit of what the teen was feeling and, _He just had to help him_. The feeling coursed throughout his entire being until there was nothing left in his thoughts. He didn't think of the possible repercussions, the ministry of magic, no nothing but saving the sad eyed boy.

Immediately he said the spell that was on the forefront of his mind, "Expecto Patronum," and out of his wand came a large raven that went toward the Dementors when it hit them however something unexpected happened, he then finally noticed that in his panic he channeled shadow magic, his mysterious power, into the spell causing the strength and effectiveness the shot up in a rather unexpected way. After all Dementors were meant to be indestructible however it seemed that wasn't the case as then the spell hit they blow up in a rather cool and interesting display. The captured souls all scattered and went elsewhere.

Shaking his mind of the unimportant thoughts he rushed to the young teen taking in his appearance. His hair was very _different_ for this area, it was spiked and tri-colored. Thinking for a moment then he finally came to the realization of who this was, The King of Games.

That didn't do anything to overcome his coming panic as he saw the teen was barely holding on feeling out with his dark energies he tried to puzzle out just what the problem was. He nearly gasped at the condition of the soul, unconsciously he pulled the young man, Yugi, closer. His soul was so light and yet torn in ways that a light never should. Someone, his bonded, had practically destroyed him.

What he was feeling right now was placed in several different categories, pissed at the one that would wantonly destroy their light like this, sympathetic and helpless on how to help the little one before him. A thought suddenly came to his mind, it was grasping at straws but it may work, bonding himself to this tiny being. After all he knew what a great thing having a light was, an honor.

He wanted to bond with a light, all darks did in a way, a light was what made them complete in ways unimaginable. Unlike how it was for a light, a dark wouldn't need a bonded, a light however wouldn't last very long without one. For a dark to break that bond was horrible in ways that were indescribable.

Reaching out with his shadows he went into the light's soul dragging his soul in during this and pushing them together. Finally with bonding done he felt Yugi wake up slightly and, feeling the bond he started sobbing. The newly opened emotional channel filled with feelings mostly however hope and fear.

Wanting to put _his_ little one at ease he started to feed his own feelings into the bond, protectiveness, caring, wanting. He cuddled the one in his arms until the sobbing ran down and the drained game king fell into unconsciousness once again. Getting up from his kneeling position he started thinking as he picked up the small teen, noticing just how much smaller he was then he looked, he needed to protect his light. His cards hummed in agreement and Harrison Potter finally decided, it was time to show his true face.

**-Somewhere Else-**

Another Dark and his light noticed that Yugi had once again slipped away from them, the two looked like twins when standing next to one another, both had reasonably long gray hair and the same basic build, a swimmers lean body type. The two well looking alike, had vast differences ones eyes were old scheming and had a gleam that screamed just cross me I WILL kill you, well the other looked smart, shy, and had a loyal gleam.

The darker of the two said to his other half smirking, "I don't know how he always gets out but I guess this means Yugi hunting again, the little brat gets everywhere." There was fond exasperation under the almost harsh words.

The other nodded absent mindedly trying to figure out the direction the tri-colored teen went in. He gave a smile before replying, "Yeah well have to find him soon though, we don't want him getting worse or getting hurt."

Bakura, both light and dark were in agreement for what would happen to those that hurt their best friend, nothing would get in their way of hurting the once that hurt Yugi times ten worse then the little being had been hurt, nothing.

Chapter End:

Author Note: Sorry this chapter fell a bit short the next one should be longer though if you're interested. Please read and review it would mean a lot ~puppy dog eyes~

I want to thank EVERYONE that reads mostly those who followed and favorited, however an EXTRA special thanks to the WONDERFUL people who reviewed my story~!

**Kyuuo, Candinaru25, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Locondra Timbernova, I CALL ENGLAND HE IS MINE, Guest, Elvina P. Gwen Fin Alae, Kiara Victory Tatsu, Momocolady, Random Idiot Person((Love the name by the way))Timberstar, Jen, FireSage101, Yami's Devil, Loraliell, Shebajay, Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim((You got one long ass name . )) Yizuki, DoubleTime, Toria-Neko, YayYayYay**

Now there were some questions and people asking for clarification in their reviews and I will respond to those people now~!

Kyuuo~Yugi has been abandoned by Yami in this fic. Also there may be LIGHT bashing in the future so there is fair warning now for everyone. It will be extremely light, maybe heavier in Dumbledore's case later on though. As for the wizards reaction well... you will have to read to find that one out~!

Elvina P.~ Thanks for sticking with the story honestly ^^ means a lot. Also I will NOT be abandoning this story as I happen to be strangely fond of this one. Longer chapters hmm... Yes I will be doing that dialogue will help to fill it out a lot as there will be human interaction in the next chapter. And Shadow Magic vs. New Light... maybe I will through a poll up about that soon, you never know~!

Timberstar~ Thanks for the nice, encouraging words. However YES this fic is based off another one I read in the past. Well I guess two similar stories out of the archive are something right? By the way you are one of the reviews I wake up at mid-night just to read the reviews of, thanks so much~!

Jen~ Thanks I will fix that little problem right away thanks for pointing it out~!

YayYayYay~ Yes Bakura and Ryou know, more on that will be upcoming as well ^^ Also Harry's real name is Harrison I do believe that I wrote that into this chapter, you may have simply missed it. And it's fine I whine all the time myself.

Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim~ Dear long ass name, Thanks for the review. The time frame on this story is set after Yami left for the afterlife, or when he would have. The idea being that he stayed instead of leaving then turned into a dick((In answer to Yizuki xD)) And yeah I will try my best for timely updates

Thanks for the reviews guys~! From now one I will put the stat's on the end of the page, I know with the new updates its not needed but I would rather but it there... if only because it looks awesome~!

**Story Stat's**

~23 Reviews

~1 C2

~1,148 Views

~66 Favorites

~85 alerts


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh

**_Warnings_**: Rated T for mild language and violence and bad grammar ooh and Slash pairing

**_Summary_**: Harry always had different powers that he has never shown to anyone, a past that was never told, and a look that has never been seen. However, upon seeing Yugi a light without a dark he knows that there must be something that he can do so all of the sudden everything is being revealed and not even at a slow pace.

**_Author Note_**:Anyone that reviewed the first chapter can see a answer of a shout out there. I answered a couple that I thought relevant and the ones I liked the most, not to say that I didn't love all of my reviews, because I did love each and every one. Reviews are half the reason I write these stories to be honest. So yes please read and review this chapter as well and even if you don't thanks for reading and I hope that you are enjoying the story thus far. Also some of the dialogue, mostly things that don't involve Harrison are right from the book.

**_Recap_**:In the last chapter dementors were in the small town little wing, sent for Harrison(Harry) but were attracted to the one with the most negative feelings in the area, with at the time happened to be Yugi, the king of games. Harrison noticed that the bond between light and dark had been severed between Yugi and however his old dark was and knowing what would happen to the little light should it stay that way, Harrison bonded himself to him. In the end we learn that Bakura and Ryou then set out to find Yugi whom they had apparently had become friends with, set to protect the light.

**_Chapter Two_**:

Having got up from his kneeling position he picked up the fallen king of games and held him close before moving the little one into a bridle hold so he wouldn't fall. Securing his little one he started to move back to the place that, well he didn't call home, he knew that people would be looking for him. After that piece of magic that he had done he knew that the ministry would be after him as they no longer liked him after he claimed that his parents' murder was back.

Smiling softly though he looked down at the smaller teen in his arms and knew that it would be worth the trouble. Starting to take slow and smooth steps he made his way, trying not to wake the other who finally looked peaceful. Whispering into the air, "I will do everything I can to protect you, yet I haven't even known you all that long. You my little one are quite the person aren't you?"

The rhetorical question went unanswered as planned as the walk continued. Suddenly he thought he may have seen an older woman whom he used to have been babysat by in the distance. Soon enough he knew that he wasn't seeing things as he came close enough to make out the neighborhoods batty old cat woman.

He didn't have to worry about getting into more trouble with the ministry having already put him wand away, however as the seemingly muggle woman came closer she shrieked out, "You shouldn't have put that wand away idiot boy, there could be more of them around!"

"Oh and how am I to carry him and hold my wand at the same time pray tell?" His sarcasm getting the best of him in that moment.

The gray haired woman was slightly startled by the comment, something that she wouldn't have expected out of the great Harry Potters mouth, however she didn't know that the person she was dealing with now was no longer the Harry they knew and chalked it up as a bad night. Still slightly flustered she held out her arms, "Well give him here then. I will hold him up and we can both support him as you hold your wand."

Giving the woman a blank look he set the others feet on the floor and took one of the tri-colored haired boy's arms and put it around the woman's shoulder, doing the same to himself with the other arm. Pulling out his wand he nodded to the woman and they started making a trek to little wing, all the while the woman was cursing a man named Mungus Fletcher under her breath.

Ignoring the woman well she did so he focused on getting to safety so that he could check up on his little one properly. However the woman seemed to almost want him to make a comment on just what she was talking about so he commented, "Okay what are you talking about, who is this Mungus fellow."

Having some sort of idea about the people watching him already he supposed that he was one of them however there was no reason why he shouldn't try to gather more information when the chance presented itself.

"He was the man assigned to protect you in case of attack. After all I am a squib what could I do? I warned him that he couldn't leave without someone to cover him, Anywho it's a good thing that I had following I had a feeling that no good Fletcher would leave his spot! Mr. Tibbles came to warn me but it was already to late, you had left the house! Oh what will Dumbledore say…?"

He scowled lightly at the mention of that name, "So I was right and Dumbledore is behind the people following me around Figg?"

His words were rude but honestly he wasn't one to care and Mrs. Figg still thinking that he was having a bad day simply went with it, "Yes of course did you think that he would simply leave you without protection with You-Know-Who back from the grave?"

Ignoring the question he went to his next, "Why didn't you say that you were a squid?"

Almost as if the answer was obvious she spoke, "Dumbledore's orders, you were too young to know. I am sorry that I gave you such a horrible time when you were younger but if your family knew that you had a good time with me then I would no longer be able to come see you."

This answered a lot of questions and theories that he had made. Dumbledore knew that he wasn't treated the best. Harrison knew that the man didn't know the true extent of his families hate but to hear that the other knew that his family didn't want him to have fun as a child made him not like the manipulative man even more. Even though they were seemingly alike in many ways.

Once again Figg muttered, "Mungus Fletcher I am going to kill you!"

Just then there was a tell tale sound of a wizard appearing in the neighborhood and just in front of them popped a man. A strong smell of mingled drink and stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.

" 'S'up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "_Dementors_, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors here?"

"Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"

"Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harrison and back again. "Blimey, I..."

"And you off buying stolen cauldrons!

Didn't I tell you not to go? _Didn't I?_"

"I – well, I – " Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It's...it was a very good business opportunity, see..."

Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.

"Ouch – gerroff – geroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes – they - have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, still swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And – it – had - better – be – you – and – you - can - tell – him – why – you – weren't - there – to – help!"

"Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!"

And with another loud _crack_, he vanished.

"I hope Dumbledore _murders_ him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously.

As this progressed Harrison couldn't help but think that he may like that old hag just a little bit. She was not only funny but also has a wonderful attitude as far as old people went. Hearing the other man was buying stolen cauldrons was a bit of a surprise though, after all Dumbles wasn't the type to support criminal activity from what he know about the senile old man.

Walking into the house that they soon enough reached, he walked in without so much of a backward glance to the woman and went up to him room and up the stairs before carefully as possible he laid the delicate looking male onto the bed and tucked him in, smiling softly as he noticed the other snuggling into the bedspread. Gently he stroked the other males cheek before moving away from the other and starting to pace as quietly as possible. Knowing that he wouldn't have much longer before the commotion would begin over his magical mishap.

Scowling again he remembered that he was going to be pulling down his mask. Running a hand down his body he took off the glamour that had been hiding him from the world. His swimmers, toned body was shown to the world for the first time in a long time. The skin held a golden hue that spoke of a light tan. His hair was raven colored with a dark purple run through it. Finally the full extent of his emerald eyes was shown.

Going toward his closet he pulled out some clothing that wasn't what Harry Potter would wear but rather Harrison. Pulling on a pair on leather pants and an emerald green button up shirt he smirked as he looked into the mirror after putting his leather boots on as well. He looked sexy as hell and honestly he knew it. He wasn't going to deny the fact he was good looking, he hadn't since he got rid of those hideous glasses and replaced them with contacts.

Harrison's smirk faded a bit as he realized that he was going to have to go downstairs and deal with his relatives. He was good but not good enough to hide the huge wave of owls that he knew would be coming any moment. Plus if he stayed here at the moment then he knew that his light wouldn't get the rest that he needed. After all he knew his uncle, if you could call him that. So knowing that there was going to be shouting wasn't going to contribute to the others sleep.

Leaving the room with only the faint sounds of the soles of his boots hitting the floor he closed the door behind him with a small click. The steps became more loud and confident as he made his was down the stairs just in time to reach the kitchen as he heard a screech of an owl that swooped into the room, narrowly missing the top of Vernon's head, as it soared across the kitchen, dropped the large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Harrison's feet, and turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.

"OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the well-worn vein in his temple pulsing angrily as he slammed the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"

Harrison looked at Vernon with a light smirk, loving the explosive temper the other was showing yet again. Loving it even more when he was the one that caused that rather disgusting temple pulsation. Bending down slightly he picked up the envelope and ripped it open and running his eyes across the the neatly written and professional words.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Secrecy has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statue of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Reading it twice just to make sure that he didn't miss anything he narrowed his eyes at the paper. This would be problematic but it was fixable. Dumbledore was most likely already working on the solution to the problem. It may be best for him to just let them take care of it for now. However he didn't like the fact that they seemed to think he would just hand his wand over to them. Either the old man fixed this or they may have a fight on their hands.

Trying to ignore his uncles ranting he continued to think of just what he would do when a resounding _CRACK_ filled the kitchen;

Petunia screamed, Vernon yelled and ducked, Harrison however simply searched for what had caused the disturbance. He spotted it soon enough: A dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside on the kitchen sill, having just collided with the closed window.

Ignoring Vernon's anguished yell of "OWLS!" Harrison crossed the room at a smooth sprint and wrenched the window open again. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its feathers, and took off the moment Harrison had pulled off the letter. Hands moving fast due to his curiosity, Harrison unfurled the second message, which was written very hastily and blotchily in black ink.

_ Harry –_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to sort it all NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

_Arthur Weasley_

He resisted the urge to scoff lightly at the letter. Of course he wasn't going to surrender his wand. He appreciated the effort the other went through to write this as it seemed that his so called friends couldn't go through the same effort to make sure that he was okay during the summer. Wiping his mind of such thoughts he frowned and continued to think this out.

Thoughts ran along the lines of did Dumbledore have the power needed in the government at the moment to override the ministry and actually fix the problem. In the end he supposed the best the others could do was get him to keep his wand, not destroyed until after the trail. All things considered that was a good deal, it could have been better had the man not gone down the idiotic path of saying he believed that the snake bastard was back.

Harrison looked up at his _relatives_. Petunia glanced despairingly at Vernon. The vein in Vernon's purple temple was throbbing worse than ever. "Who are all these ruddy owls from?" he growled.

"The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me," said Harry calmly, smirking lightly at the older male's appearance at the moment. He strained his ears momentarily to catch possible noises outside in case the Ministry representatives were approaching, and it was easier and quieter to answer Uncle Vernon's questions than to have him start raging and bellowing.

"The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, he works at the Ministry of _Magic_." Putting extra unneeded stress on the word magic if only to piss off his uncle.

"_Ministry of Magic?"_ bellowed Vernon. "People like you have _government?" _Soon after he simply spat out, "What are the letters for?"

Calmly he coninuted to talk, "Its simple I have been expelled from school and someone is working to fix it as we speak."

Vernon simply looked more bull at every word the teen stated. Almost incapable of forming words, but was spared the struggle by the arrival of the third owl of the evening, which zoomed through the still-open window like a feathery cannonball and landed with a clatter on the kitchen table, causing all three of the Dursleys to jump with fright. Harry tore a second official-looking envelope from the owl's beak and ripped it open as the owl swooped back out into the night.

"Enough – effing – _owls_..." muttered Uncle Vernon distractedly, stomping over to the window and slamming it shut again.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Further to our letter of approximate twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on 12th August, at which time an official decision will be taken. Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time.

You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries.

With best wishes,

Your's sincerely,

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

Improper Use Of Magic Office

_Ministry of Magic_

Reading through this twice as well he noted that he was correct about what was happening as far as his hearing went. In Augest he would face a most likely set trail though, and he would need real evidence if he was going to get out of this as unscathed as he hoped he would.

"Well?" said Vernon, recalling Harrison to his surroundings. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Do you lot have the death penalty?" he added as a hopeful afterthought.

"I've got to go to a hearing," said Harrison smoothly.

"And they'll sentence you there?"

"I suppose so." He replied again still composed.

"I won't give up hope, then," said Uncle Vernon nastily.

"Well, if that's all," said Harrison, getting to his feet. He was desperate to be alone, to be with his light that was in his room all alone at this very moment. Vernon simply stayed still trying his best to calm the fiery temper that he possessed. _WHOOSH._ With a clattering, a whirring of wings, and a soft fall of dust, a fourth owl came shooting out of the kitchen fireplace. This time even Harrison was annoyed he wanted to go see his light.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" roared Uncle Vernon, pulling great clumps of hair out of his mustache, something he hadn't been driven to in a long time. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!"

Just wanting to get this over with Harrison was already pulling a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. Ignoring Uncle Vernon's ongoing rant about owls and narrowing his eyes against a second cloud of dust as the most recent owl took off back up the chimney, Harrison reads Sirius's message.

_Arthur's just told us what happened_. _Don't leave the house again, whatever you do._

The letter was simple and to the point, and not what he wanted. All of his letters made it sound like he was doing something wrong when really he did something right at the time. Saved his light, set a bunch of souls free. Honestly he did care at least a little bit more than he wished about the people that surrounded him on a day to day basis despite his attempts to not make this connection. The least they could do was show that they cared but there were not even asking if he was unhurt in the letters.

Harrison took a deep, steadying head was beginning to ache again. He wanted more than anything to get out of the kitchen , away from the Dursleys. Wanting his light with him. It was fun in the beginning of teasing Vernon but the bond between him and his light was new and he wanted to be with him and cement it, this didn't seem like it was going to happen at the moment.

However he just couldn't take much more of this and started to walk up to his room, ignoring his uncle calls to know what was on the letter. Upon entering the room he locked the door and moved to sit on the bed before his light with a sigh of relief as he ran a hand threw the others hair. Headache fading a bit as he looked at the other with softened eyes. At least one good thing came out of this mess.

**_~Elsewhere~_**

Two gray haired teens continued to look for their friend, worried and angry that they lost him. Soon enough though they would find him, they entered a place called Little Wing. The more evil looking of the two snorting with disgust at the cookie cutter housing. The other elbowing the other at his rudeness. They continued to walk, they would find their friend.

**_Chapter Two: End_**

Thanks for reading please leave me a review with any questions or thoughts. I would love to know what you think~! xD


End file.
